


Kurtbastian Spooky Halloween Week

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: Cat Kurt, Disordered Eating, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian cannot really be described as friends. Maybe partners. Partners who kinda hate each other, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pumpkin' Makin

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take all the days, and make one bigger piece of writing, so this Supernatural AU happened. In the first two stories they are both still children. beta: lunalovestea.tumblr.com

“Mum, please, can't I just come with you?”

Mrs. Smythe sighed. “No Bas, you can't. You know that you're too young to go hunting, we've already talked about this.”

“But Muuuum. I don't even like them.” Sebastian's voice was becoming whiny.

“Honey, I really have to go now, your father is waiting. But I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. Now be a good kid and go to Elizabeth and Burt, okay?” Kurt heard Sebastian agree with a grunt before the boy showed at the door and took one look at Kurt before turning away with a sigh. Oh yeah, Kurt already knew this was going to be great. Kurt's mum chose this moment to come in carrying two small pumpkins and only rose an eyebrow at Sebastian's back. Kurt had seen before that Mrs. Smythe had talked to her for a second, he strongly suspected it had been about Sebastian. Kurt didn't like him very much, but he would associate with him, just like he promised his mum. And he hadn't argued with her like Sebastian had with his. Well, maybe a tiny bit, but still far less than him!

“Okay boys, how about you two make pumpkins? We could really need some decoration in this place. Don't you think so, too, honey?” She smiled down at Kurt, hinting at him to agree.

He glanced at Sebastian and took a deep breath before answering with a “Yes.” His mum brought some knives and spoons, then she left them alone. Maybe it was just him, but didn't it somehow felt like no one really wanted to deal with Sebastian tonight? Anyway, seemed like Kurt was stuck with him.

He grabbed himself one of the pumpkins, sat down, and began to draw a face on him. It certainly wasn't on purpose that the pumpkins missing teeth were at the same positions as Sebastian's. He barely looked up when the other boy got his own pumpkin and started working. It was only when he was already spooning out his pumpkin that a frustrated grunt caught his attention. Sebastian had really managed to get his knife stuck. Kurt just rose an eyebrow, decided it wasn't his problem, and continued carving out his squash.

“You know, that face you drew is really ugly. But I'm sure you have other talents...” Kurt looked up to see Sebastian seemingly deep in thought, before shaking his head slowly. “No, sorry, I can't think of any.” And with that, this god-awful smirk started forming which always made Kurt want to punch it out of his face.

“You're just pissed because you can't even make a pumpkin.” The look on Sebastian's face told him that he had totally hit home. Kurt studied the annoyed looking boy before he decided to take pity on him and reached for the pumpkin. Neither of them said a word while Kurt prepared the pumpkin so Sebastian would only have to carve the face in. Placing it in front of him again, Kurt grabbed his own again.

“Thanks.” The mumbled words were barely audible, and Kurt had to laugh.

“You know, you can also ask for help if you need it. I've heard it's actually possible, fascinating, right?”

“Oh, shut up.” But he could see that Sebastian had to smile as well.


	2. Candy Corn And Snickers Bars (CANDY CANDY CANDY!)

**[TW Disordered Eating, Mentioned Character Death]**  

Sebastian did understand that Kurt had every right to be sad because his mother died, but he didn't understand why he had to stay at their home and bring all this sadness with him. Also why did his parents agree to watch after him while Burt 'sorted everything out'? Every time Sebastian laughed at something he immediately felt guilty because it sounded so wrong in this strange atmosphere. And it made him angry that he had to feel that way only because of Kurt. Who did this boy think he was?

It wasn't even like he was always around, he managed to make Sebastian feel bad while mainly staying in the guest room of their house. The only times he saw Kurt was when he came down for dinner, where he was barely eating. Sebastian's parents always unsuccessfully tried to get him to eat more, and afterwards he immediately got back to his room every single time. One time Sebastian had complained that Kurt never had to help with the dishes and his mum told him he was being 'unreasonable'.

But really, what aggravated Sebastian the most was that he just couldn't seem to find the right candy. He had understood early on that the only way to make him feel comfortable at his own home again was to make Kurt happy. The only reason everything felt so distressing was because Kurt was being so sad, which meant that if Kurt was happy, everything would be fine again, right? Sebastian usually woke up a bit early, so he sneaked out of his room to leave a candy bar in front of Kurt's door every day. He didn't really want Kurt to know that it was him who left it there. Sebastian still didn't like him and didn't want to make it seem like he was. He just wanted to feel better himself, it had nothing to do with Kurt getting noticeably thinner the more time elapsed.

All of this didn't really matter, though, because while the sweets were gone when Sebastian checked, Kurt didn't seem happier. Maybe he had to put more there? Or what if he didn't like sweets? Oh, don't be ridiculous Sebastian, everyone likes at least some sort of sweets.

Carrying a few Snickers Bars the next morning, something happened that had never occurred before: Kurt opened his door to look in the face of a shocked Sebastian. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. (His mother would so scold him if she could read his thoughts.) Think of something, come on. “These were laying here and I love Snickers, sorry I didn't know they were yours.” Not Sebastian's best excuse yet, but at least something, right?

“Morning Sebastian. And I know you were going to put them here for me to find.” Sebastian couldn't figure out what Kurt was thinking, his mien wasn't telling him anything. Almost as if he was a robot or something, spooky.

Sebastian suddenly realised that he had been staring at Kurt for quite some while. “Um... Okay?”

“I wanted to thank you, but you don't have to do that, you know. Anyway, we're not even friends. This is too strange for me.”

Thank god Kurt thought the same. “Yeah, I know. I just thought it'd... I don't know, forget it.” Kurt just raised an eyebrow in response. “I just thought it'd maybe help? Somehow?” Now that he heard it out loud it did seem a bit silly. “I mean, I still don't care about you. Not at all. But my parents like you, so I thought I should do something. But just forget that ever happened, okay? I guess I can keep those Snickers then. I don't just give candy to everyone, you know. You're absolutely right to be grateful, I could have also eaten them myself. Also your pyjamas have cats on them, do you even know how distracting that is? Cats are evil, vile creatures, you have to keep them far away from you. About as far away as everything that has to do with witches.” He was just about to go on a tirade about witches and the nasty things they do when he realised that that was totally off-topic and he was only rambling away while Kurt stared at him. This was not good at all. “I have to go.” Turning around quickly he nearly ran back to his room, just barely not loosing any of the candy bars.

He decided to pretend that he didn't see the small smile on Kurt's face when he found a few sweets in front of his door anyway the next morning.


	3. Haunting Ghosts

“Stop doing that!” “I'm not doing anything.” “You're walking too fucking close to me. How am I supposed to defend myself if that ghost decides to pop up?” “Well, certainly not by bitching around.”

Sebastian fucking Smythe was going to be his death. If Kurt didn't kill him first, which seemed to get likelier by the second.

If his father would have listened to him, Kurt wouldn't even be here, or at least not with this sneaky bastard. But sadly he had agreed with Sebastian's parents that Kurt had to get along better with that pain in the ass, which was totally unnecessary in both his and Sebastian's opinion. Kurt had barely managed to not hit Sebastian with everything in his reach in the last few days of research, since 'getting along better' apparently meant 'bonding over working together on a case'. Sebastian hadn't even pretended for a minute that he wouldn't rather spent his time with everyone but Kurt, and he even had the audacity to hook up while he was supposed to be getting informations on the murdered woman. Okay, he did manage to get some information out of the guy he fucked, but really, that wasn't the point here.

“I'm just telling you to let me do my work properly okay, how the hell is that 'bitching around'?”

He could hear him snort behind Kurt. “I figured a virginal twink like you wouldn't know the difference.”

The anger in Kurt was beginning to not so slowly rise to a dangerous level. “Okay, listen here fuckass.” Turning around he decided to not give a detailed description of what he would do to Sebastian if he didn't know that his father wouldn't like it, as he could see the ghost standing behind Sebastian. He chose to raise his gun instead, but couldn't fire since a quite shocked looking Sebastian was standing in the way. “Get down, I don't want to shoot you!” Without questioning it, Sebastian immediately crouched down and Kurt wasted no time shooting some rock salt at the ghost, making it disappear for the moment.

“Jesus, you could really say something before you point a gun at me. For all I know you could have aimed at me.” Sebastian straightened up again.

“Don't be silly, I'd only shoot you if I think I could get away with it. But how about we split up, you go upstairs and I check the rooms here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Kurt was just about to reply when Sebastian turned to the stairs. Oh well, at least something. They had found out that the woman had apparently worn some sort of necklace a lot while still alive and they suspected it to be the cause of the ghost not vanishing despite burning its bones.

Kurt was looking through some drawers in the living room when he heard Sebastian shout his name. Quickly running up the stairs he saw Sebastian slashing at the ghost with a pry but the spirit always came back after a second. “The chest in the corner!”

The large brown monster caught Kurt's attention and he made his way over. In the chest was jewelry galore, probably the reason Sebastian had dumped salt and gas all over it, a lighter was on the floor next to it. The ghost must have interrupted Sebastian just as he was about to set it all on fire.

Kurt took the lighter, turned it on- what- what the hell how does this thing work? He looked at it more closely and saw SS engraved at the side. Oh, of course fucking Smythe has to have some special kind of lighter, he should have seen it coming. He dropped it back on the floor again and took out his own lighter, before setting the jewelry on fire. Turning around, he saw Sebastian, who was heavily breathing and staring at him. “Why did that take so long?”

Kurt just shook his head, picked up Sebastian's lighter and threw it to his owner. “Care to tell me what this is?”

A grin spread on Sebastian's face as he turned it on. “Do you like it? It's homemade.” Kurt just sighed and walked out. He really needed to have a break.

 

 


	4. Insane Madness

Insane Madness. That had to be the cause. No other freaking way would there be why his parents would say something like this. “Mum, no. I can't. This won't work, believe me.” His mother's face got all serious, which usually didn't mean anything good for Sebastian. “Sebastian Wesley Smythe, Kurt is all on his own right now, and we can't let anything happen to him. He's a great hunter, but everybody needs a partner. You two already know each other, and have worked together, so get in your car and stop discussing.”

Driving his car to the next town, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder why Burt would leave Kurt alone in the first place. He had always been so protective of his son, as if something bad would automatically happen whenever he didn't know where Kurt was, with whom, and what he was doing. And now he went away without even leaving a note? He remembered the day Kurt had called his parents to ask if they knew something, Sebastian had found it sketchy from the very beginning.

He drove his car in the parking lot of the motel Kurt was staying at and wondered what he should even say to him. Hey, your dad vanished so my mother decided we should work together, here I am? Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. He was still trying to find something appropriate, when Kurt opened the door and _wow_. Sebastian hadn't seen him for a few months and was surprised by how built (well, for Kurt) and good-looking he was, despite the obvious display of worry in his face. Wait. What. Oh no, Sebastian, Kurt freaking Hummel is not attractive, okay? Stop that thought right now. “What are you doing here?”Ah, his voice was the same as always, annoyed just because Sebastian happened to be in his vision.

“I'm your new partner, congratulations.” He saw Kurt's confused face and quickly added: “It certainly wasn't my idea.”

Kurt just stared at him before turning around and walking back into his room. He had left the door open and Sebastian took it as a sign to follow him in. After marking a page in a book he seemed to have been reading in, Kurt turned his attention back to Sebastian again. “I think it's needless to say that this is never going to work. You, me, having to spend more than a day together? Supernatural beings won't be our biggest worry anymore.”

“Well, try to tell that my mum, maybe she will listen to it when it comes out of your mouth instead of mine. But she seemed pretty determined to not let me come back if you kick me out, so I'd appreciate it if we give this a try. And she kinda does have a point that you shouldn't go hunting alone.” If there was one thing everyone knew about the Smythe family, it surely was that you didn't ever do something other from what Tara Smythe explicitly told you to do.

“I may need a partner, but I don't think I need you as a partner. Maybe I can find someone else and your mother will be satisfied?” Sebastian could sense that Kurt already knew it was hopeless.

“Sounds great to me, but who would you want to ask? No one wants to work together with someone they don't even know. As far as it concerns me, I've accepted my sorrowful fate for the moment. One thing though: We will use my car. No discussions about that.”

“No problem, I've used a rental car anyway. But we will listen to the radio, not that awful screaching you prefer.”

“Says the guy that listens to Broadway songs, but I guess I can live with that. And don't touch my stuff.”

“Believe me, I'd never touch your _stuff_. Ever.”

 


	5. I Put A Spell On You

Kurt has done a _lot_ of research in the last few weeks. Lately, whenever he'd seen Sebastian, there's this strange feeling that awfully felt like a crush. Since it was totally impossible that Kurt had a crush on this smirky little bastard, he tried to find the spell he was under. There had to be something, anything, that was the cause of this.

He groaned over the lack of information he found just as the door opened and his partner came in. Obviously it was raining cats and dogs outside since Sebastian clothes were wet even under his coat. Kurt honestly tried to not look too closely at the way his soaked shirt was clinging to his skin. Thankfully he was shaken out of his thoughts when Sebastian placed a coffee in front of him. “What are you working on, cupcake?” Another reason it was completely impossible to like Sebastian: Instead of throwing insults at him, he had started calling him things such as 'babe', 'sweetie', and 'sugar'. Kurt obviously hated it, but had long ago given up telling Sebastian to stop. And he certainly didn't blush at being called cupcake. That would never happen. He closed the book about love spells laying on the table instead and replied: “Nothing. Just looking for a new case.”

“Is that so? Well, I'll hop into the shower, if someone's attacking call me this time, okay? I don't really fancy being surprised by a werewolf while I'm naked.” He winked at Kurt before leaving the room, and no, there was _no_ rush of blood to his groin at the thought of Sebastian under the shower. Or the memory of when Kurt had to save a naked Sebastian from a werewolf. Why did he mention that anyway? Totally unnecessary, really.

Kurt didn't really want to admit it, but there isn't really a reason he should be under a spell. The last time they had killed a witch had been months ago, and he was pretty sure that Sebastian wasn't capable of witchcraft. He actually seemed to hate everything that had to do with it. There was also no reason why someone else should hex him in such a difficult way. Actually there was only one solution, but Kurt would rather not think about what that would mean for his and Sebastian's sort of friendly relationship.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kurt looked up to see a towel-wearing Sebastian. Only a towel. “Sebastian, care to tell me why you aren't wearing clothes?”

“Hm? Oh, apparently some blood has come on the back of my things when that demon exploded, and all my other stuff is in the laundry right now.” Sebastian let himself fall on his bed.

“Exploded?”

“Long story. You don't mind, do you?” He gestured down his body. His well-built, nice body.

Blushing, he focused back on his books and let out a very short “No.” He could hear Sebastian chuckle as response.

It was not a crush.


	6. Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean it's may

Out of all the things his ex could have turned him into, he just had to choose a cat. But let's start at the beginning.

It had seemed like an absolutely normal case: Some disembowelled people had been found, together with animal guts in a circle around them. Nothing unusual about that. Kurt and Sebastian had done their research and came to the conclusion that they had been sacrificed for some sort of local god. Really, everything was just fine until they met the 'god'.

It probably was the first time ever Sebastian regretted having been rude to someone after sex. He remembered his night with Marcus all to well, it had been nice until his hook-up's cat jumped on Sebastian and he reflexively threw it against the wall. Granted, that hadn't been his best move, but sex plus cat just didn't work together. And cats were evil.

Unfortunately, Marcus remembered him as well. “Sebastian. What a _pleasure_ to see you again.”

He could practically feel Kurt staring at him while he tried to come up with a good response to the pissed off god. If he had known of Marcus' supernatural nature a year ago, all of this wouldn't even happen right now, he would have killed him and not slept with him. “Uhm, hi. Long time no see.”

“You know, if I were you, I probably wouldn't be so calm. I was really angry that night and Likras, my cat, in case you don't remember, called you some pretty nasty names as well. When I finally got him to calm down, he told me he wants to see you punished.” Oh great, a cat told a god he should punish Sebastian. He would laugh if he didn't know how powerful Marcus was due to their research. “Unfortunately, I was called to an emergency the same day, and, to be honest, you weren't that important so I didn't search for you. But now that you're here, I don't think I should let this opportunity pass.”

Sebastian gulped as he saw Marcus extending a hand towards him, obviously concentrating. He had nothing to defend himself, behind him was only the closed door, and he was pretty sure Marcus would smash him against the wall if he'd try to make a move at him. “Wait.” Both Sebastian and Marcus turned to Kurt. Oh, he had nearly forgotten he was there as well. Nice to know at least someone would know Sebastian's last words. “How about we all calm down and no one gets hurt. I'm sure you can ... um.... maybe not exactly forgive Sebastian for whatever it was he had done, but think of something else instead of killing him?”

Marcus furrowed his brow. “Who even are you?”

“Sebastian's partner, and I kind of still need him.”

Marcus chuckled and looked at the floor, shaking his head, before looking over to Sebastian. “ _You_ have a partner? You're the most conceited guy I've ever met, I couldn't imagine anyone actually being able to work with you.”

Sebastian shrugged. He already knew that. “Well, it just sort of happened.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow before turning back to Kurt and letting out a sigh. “You know, I'm kinda sorry because you're nice. If you're yourself again and you want to meet up, make a ritual or something.”

“What?” Kurt could barely be confused before something invisible and obviously strong hit him in the chest and he flew a few meter back.

“Kurt!”

“Oh, don't worry. He'll be alright eventually. At least if you don't smash his face in.” With this said, Marcus disappeared into thin air.

Sebastian stared at the place where Marcus had been just seconds ago before snapping out of it and looking to Kurt. “Kurt, are you alright? ...Where are you?”

It took Sebastian a few moments before he noticed the cat on the floor. Oh no. Oh freaking hell no, this couldn't be true. But after examining the whole room he had to begrudgingly admit that the cat, which had begun to look pissed off, was, in fact, Kurt.

 

* * *

 

Getting Kurt back to the motel they were staying at wasn't exactly difficult, but unpleasant, since Kurt apparently really didn't like being picked up by Sebastian and gave him some nasty scratches on his hands. Well, maybe Sebastian should have asked him before grabbing him out of no where, but this really didn't help to further his sympathy for cats. Just like when he put Kurt on the passenger seat and Kurt then went on to accidentally poke his claws into the fabric - at least he thought it was on accident, you can never be sure though.

When they finally arrived back into their room, neither of them was in the best of moods. Sebastian put Kurt on the floor and sat down on his bed while pulling out his phone and trying to figure out who he should call. He couldn't call his parents because they would for sure worry too much and ask him why all of this happened in the first place. The only other person he could contact who knew stuff about transformations was the girl who his parents brought home one day when they had still thought that he was straight. The day had been pretty uncomfortable for every party involved.

He sighed. Talking to her was never easy, but he'd rather get it over with sooner than later.

“Sebastian? What's up?” Her voice sounded slightly annoyed.

“Kira, hey, how you doing?”

“Cut the crap. What the fuck happened that you decided to call me?”

Honestly, Sebastian had no idea how his parents ever got the idea he could like this person. She was so angry, all the time. He told her briefly about Marcus and about Kurt's transfiguration and then waited while she thought about it.

“Well, as far as I can see, your partner is going to turn back on his own, by tomorrow morning at the latest. Transfiguration magic isn't really one of Marcus' strongest weapons.”

Sebastian let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. “Great, and thank you. I'll call you back tomorrow if he doesn't-”

“Don't even think of it. I have more important things to do.” She hung up before he could reply.

Sighing, he put his phone away and looked at Kurt. He hadn't really moved during Sebastian's conversation with Kira and was staring up at him. “Good news, you're going to be your old self by tomorrow morning. Bad news, you're going to be your old self by tomorrow morning and you will be angry with me. At least now you can't talk my ear off.” He bent down to pull off his shoes before he laid down on his bed. He didn't really felt like doing anything for the rest of the evening.

The exhausting day made itself felt and he let out a yawn, when he heard a soft meow from next to his bed. Groaning, Sebastian rolled over to see Kurt pacing back and forth next to Sebastian's bed. “What?”

Kurt responded with another meow and stood still, looking up at Sebastian expectantly, until Sebastian realised that Kurt probably wasn't a big fan of sleeping on the floor. He contemplated getting up and carrying Kurt to his own bed, but his sleepy mind decided that that was way too much effort.

He held out his hand for Kurt to crawl on and said: “Here.” After a few moments Kurt got on it and Sebastian lifted him up, rolled himself on his back and placed Kurt on his chest. Kurt as a cat was really tiny, now that he took a closer look. His entire body was black, except for his paws and a few places on his face that were white. He would actually be kinda cute, if he could stop digging his claws into Sebastian's skin.

“Do you mind?” He tapped on one of Kurt's paws to make clear what he was talking about. Kurt looked down, before retracting his claws and lying down more comfortably on Sebastian. “Thanks.”

Some time after that Sebastian must have drifted off because he woke up again with an armful of Kurt. As in Kurt as a human. Draped across Sebastian's body. Which would also explain his serious case of morning wood. Awesome. Just awesome.

“Uhm, Kurt? Wake up?” Sebastian prodded at his shoulder which earned him a groan. “Come on, Kurt.”

“Stop making so much noise.” Sebastian waited for Kurt to realise in what position they were and wasn't disappointed when after a few moments Kurt's head abruptly shot up and he could see into Kurt's wide open eyes.

“Good morning, sunshine.” They stared at each other a bit more, before Kurt sighed and laid his head down on Sebastian's chest again.

“Why did you let me sleep on you?”

“In my defence, you didn't exactly seem averse to it.”

“At least you are comfortable to sleep on.” He shifted a bit before freezing when his leg hit Sebastian's groin. “And you seem to feel pretty comfortable as well.”

“Sorry.”

Kurt lifted his head again and scrutinised Sebastian's face. “Sorry why exactly?”

Sebastian stared at him trying to form the right words, willing his still sleepy mind to keep up with the conversation. He felt like his answer was going to be important. “I'm sorry because you don't strike me as a guy who appreciates waking up on someone he doesn't like who happens to have a boner because of him?”

“And what if I said that I actually kinda like you?”

Sebastian licked his lips when he noticed Kurt staring at them. “Well, in that case I'm sorry because I didn't realise that and should have told you way earlier that I actually kinda like you too, before my boner gave me away.”

Sebastian must have done something right, because Kurt hummed and leaned down to press his lips against Sebastian's. Neither of them turned the kiss into something more and there certainly weren't any fireworks going off, but it was nice. After a while Kurt broke away and got off the bed. “By the way, I'm really angry that _I_ was turned into a cat because _you_ managed to piss off a god.”

 


End file.
